Amazed
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: "Every little thing that you do. Baby I'm amazed by you." Zack Ryder marvels over how perfect his girlfriend Mel is. Zack Ryder/OC (Rydel) song-fic written for my bestest buddy Mel.


**A/N: I own nothing but Mel, so don't sue. This is a Zack Ryder/ Mel (Rydel) song-fic written for my bestest buddy Mel, simply cause I love her. :) I hope you like it, Mel! And I hope the rest of you do too, since Rydel is so popular. ;) The song used is "Amazed" by Lonestar. They own the beautiful song, not me. Enjoy.**

**Amazed**

**Every time our eyes meet,**

**This feeling inside me.**

**Is almost more than I can take.**

**Baby when you touch me,**

**I can feel how much you love me.**

**And it just blows me away.**

**I've never been this close to anyone or anything.**

**I can hear your thoughts.**

**I can see your dreams.**

Zack Ryder smiled as he watched his girlfriend Mel Brooks try and plug in his Xbox. She was cursing under her breath as she tried to match up the correct plugs with the correct plug-ins, and it was obvious that she was getting frustrated by the way that she kept pushing chunks of brown hair behind her ear. Zack chuckled to himself; Mel looked adorable when she was angry.

"Baby, I told you that I could do it," Zack told her from where he sat on the couch.

"No, I want to do it," Mel said stubbornly. "I'm gonna have to figure it out sometime." She plugged something into the back of the TV, and then groaned when she realized that she'd put the yellow plug into the white hole. "Dammit! Why do these things have to be so complicated?"

Zack grinned as he stood up and made his way over to her. He took the plugs out of her hands and leaned behind the TV. In a few seconds he leaned back out and picked up the TV remote. He hit the power button, and Mel's jaw fell when the Xbox logo came onto the screen. "What, how–?"

Zack pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you for trying, but next time let me handle the electronics," he said, laughing as Mel pretended to shove him away.

**I don't know how you do what you do.**

**I'm so in love with you.**

**It just keeps getting better.**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life.**

**With you by my side.**

**Forever and ever.**

**Every little thing that you do.**

**Baby I'm amazed by you.**

"Damn!" Mel shouted, lowering her controller and scowling at the TV screen.

"Sorry babe, better luck next time," Zack smirked, bobbing his head in time with his own theme music.

"I even used Randy Orton this time, and I still couldn't beat you," Mel pouted, watching the video game version of Zack celebrate in the ring.

"Don't tell Randy that, or he'll be in a depression for a week," Zack joked, hitting the "restart match" option. "Come on, let's go one more time."

"No way. I've had enough WWE '13 for today," Mel told him, dropping her controller on the floor and stretching.

"You mean you've had enough ass-kicking for today?" Zack teased, exiting the game and shutting the Xbox off.

"Shut up," Mel said, whacking him on the chest. "If you'd gone a little bit easier on me, then I would've won."

"You're right baby, I'm sorry," Zack said. "Let me make it up to you."

He leaned in and kissed her, and Mel smiled into the kiss as she pulled him closer. "Fine, if you think you can," she giggled, pulling away for just a second before kissing him again.

**The smell of your skin.**

**The taste of your kiss.**

**The way you whisper in the dark.**

**Your hair all around me.**

**Baby you surround me.**

**You touch every place in my heart.**

**Oh it feels like the first time, every time.**

**I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes.**

Fifteen minutes later, Mel and Zack lay side-by-side in the king-size bed in their hotel room. Mel's head was on Zack's chest, and he was running his fingers through her hair.

"Zack?" Mel whispered, entwining her fingers with his.

"Yeah baby?" Zack whispered back.

"I love you."

**I don't know how you do what you do.**

**I'm so in love with you.**

**It just keeps getting better.**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life.**

**With you by my side.**

**Forever and ever.**

**Every little thing that you do.**

**Baby I'm amazed by you.**

"I love you too, Mel," Zack murmured, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "So much."

Mel smiled contentedly and closed her eyes, and a few minutes later she fell asleep. Zack rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes as well, feeling a surge of love wash over him.

Mel was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he was so glad to have her in his life.

**Every little thing that you do.**

**I'm so in love with you.**

**It just keeps getting better.**

**I wanna spend the rest of my life.**

**With you by my side.**

**Forever and ever.**

**Every little thing that you do.**

**Oh, every little thing that you do.**

**Baby I'm amazed by you.**

**A/N: There you go, Mel! I hope it was worth the wait! To everyone else who read this, thank you for your time, and please leave a review! They mean a lot to me! :)**


End file.
